


Heat of the Moment

by infiniteshooshpapping



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wait what, why is this my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteshooshpapping/pseuds/infiniteshooshpapping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Slightly) Shameless pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. Please be kind and offer suggestions/comments~

You look at Jake's naked, disheveled figure sprawled beneath you; it brings a small smile to your face. You take a moment to admire what you've already worked to accomplish. Your eyes rake over his body and you take in every bruise, every hickey that you strategically placed along his tanned skin. You revel in your power over him.

Jake soon snaps you out of your daze when he grumbles and snaps at you, "Dag blast it are you just going to stare at me or are we actually going to do something?"

You snort back at him, "Well when you put it like that, it's hard to say no." With that you grope the side table for lube and apply a generous amount to your fingers. After tossing the bottle aside, you prop up Jake's legs to rest on your shoulders and begin to massage a finger inside him.

Jake is caught off guard for a moment at your sudden responsiveness and he lets loose a quiet gasp at the intrusion. Once he's calmed himself down and relaxed his muscles, you continue your ministrations and add a second finger to join the first. You can feel Jake' s legs tighten around your shoulders and you smirk to yourself. You begin slowly thrusting your fingers inside him and you turn your head, placing soft kisses along the inside of his knee.

"Please, Dirk, I need more," his pleas for "more" begin rolling off his tongue. You decide to torture him just a bit longer.

"You know you look like a cheap whore and your shitty attempts at begging aren't helping your case, either, sweetheart," you jab at him. He groans in response as you punctuate your degrading speech with deeper strokes of your fingers as you search for his prostate.

He's had enough of your teasing, God dammit! "I don't care, I don't care! I just need you inside my ass right this very minute Dirk Strider or so help me God I will explode!"

You decide to have mercy on his poor, horny soul. You continue prepping and stretching him until he's ready for you, then slide your fingers out of him and slick yourself with the remaining lube on your hand.

Jake whines and groans at the loss of your touch but is quickly sated by the presence of your dick inside him. You push further into him and patiently wait for him to adjust to your girth. He squeezes your arm to signal that he's ready, assuming his voice will betray his need to be completely engulfed in you. You relish the tight heat of his ass before beginning a slow, steady thrust of your hips against his ass cheeks.

You gradually lose yourself in the sound of skin against skin and pleasured moans coming from both parties hanging in the thick, hot air around you both. It isn't until you hear Jake's moans sharply raise in pitch and volume that you snap back to reality and realize that you've found what you forgot you were looking for. You place lip-bruising kisses along his chest and shoulders as you focus more of your energy into hitting that spot with vision-blinding accuracy and you know Jake won't to be able to hang on for much longer.

After relentless pounding, you feel him tighten gloriously around you and lose control, pounding sporadically into Jake's perfect ass. It's all you can take to not just blow your load inside him but you hold on and begin jerking him off to speed up the process. It's when you feel his hot white cum dripping from your fingertips and his insanely pleasured moans that you finally bury your dick inside him and cum as your intense orgasm washes over you. You both stay motionless, basking in each other's post-orgasmic haze.

 —

"Oh my God. Dirk."

"Hmm?"

"Has that camera been recording us this entire time?"

God. Fucking. Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos, sentence fragments, or anything else that needs fixing, let me know and I'll be glad to fix it.


End file.
